fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinnegan
The Rinnegan is the most powerful dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha Clan, being the original dojutsu of their god-like ancestor, the Sage of Six Paths. It is recognizable for its purple color and ripple pattern which takes up the eyes' entire surface. As aforementioned, this dojutsu was first awakened by the Sage of Six Paths, who went on to fully master its powers. It can be awakened by mixing the chakra of his sons, Indra and Asura. Since him, only Madara Uchiha , an inheritor of Indra's, has naturally awakened it after taking some of Hashirama's (an inheritor of Ahura's chakra) DNA in battle. Nagato Uzumaki was given the Rinnegan by Madara as a child. After Nagato's death, Madara's apprentice, Obito Uchiha, took Nagato's left eye for himself. After Madara's revival he regained both his eyes. Sasuke Uchiha, Indra's next chakra inheritor managed to awaken the Rinnegan in his left eye after receiving Hashirama cells from Kabuto Yakushi as well as half of the Sage's Power. The dojutsu's powers are incredible and unique, giving the user access to the Six Paths Technique, with which Nagato created the Six Paths of Pain, six deceased bodies under his control, having linked Rinnegan, that allow him to: attract and repel anything from himself, revive the dead, read minds and extract souls, summon unique, Rinnegan-bearing summons to help in battle, as well as the Ten-Tails' empty vessel, the Gedo Statue, generate and control mechanical body parts, and absorb most any jutsu. Madara can also use Limbo Hengoku, where he creates up to 4 shadows of himself (1 for only having 1 eye, 4 for having both), which can only be seen by another Rinnegan, which can only be sensed by someone with the Sage of Six Paths' chakra, and which can protect him, acting as either, as called by Sakura, "an invisible wall", or attacking opponents, acting like an invisible force, shown when Madara knocked down all the Tailed Beasts with this jutsu. Another effect of the Rinnegan is that it allows its user to share a line of sight with other users, allowing them to dodge attacks from blind spots and coordinate attacks on opponents. This also works with the summons who have it. The Rinnegan also allows its user to perform the Sage's special jutsu, Planetary Devastation, as well as seal the Ten Tails inside the user's body, a feat performed by Obito and Madara on separate occasions, in addition to the Sage of Six Paths. Also, Obito has managed to control 6 tailed beasts simultaneously using the Rinnegan. Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to swap places between any 2 things on a certain distance, be it himself, an object, or even other people, Sasuke moving Madara right into the path of his and Naruto's combined attack for example, which he avoided. Even though the Rinnegan can perfectly see chakra and chakra levels, its field of vision can be blocked by smoke or mist. As stated by Obito, the Rinnegan's true power is unleashed when both eyes are together. Category:Naruto articles Category:Supernatural